


*

by hali



Series: ...на повороте дней вижу я все ясней... [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hali/pseuds/hali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отпуск продолжается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	*

А Кира дома почти не отличается от Киры повседневного. Разве что больше смеется, позволяет называть себя "Изуру" и не дергается от случайных и не очень прикосновений. Впрочем, - морщится Хисаги, - не дергается он не потому, что дома, а потому, что здесь капитана третьего отряда на много миль вокруг не наблюдается. Не от кого прятаться, стало быть.  
Только Шухей третью ночь подряд ворочается одиноко на собственном футоне и ругает себя за дурацкую робость. Казалось - ему дай теперь только волю, и не отпустит он больше кохая от себя ни на шаг... обещал ведь, грозился даже, а только как дело дошло до действий, совсем другая картинка получается. И выходит по этой картинке, что не знает Шухей, чего же сам Кира хочет. Подозревает, надеется, но не знает. Тем более, что собственному капитану Изуру в спину до сих пор с сожалением смотрит, и что там у них на самом деле случилось, так и не рассказал... как знать: может, ему дружба их дорога достаточно, чтобы на Шухеевы намеки и ревность не злиться - а самому большего и не нужно давно уже... сколько ведь лет прошло. Или и вовсе Кира так надеется Ичимару из сердца вытравить - не спрашивать же о таком? Хисаги и не спрашивает.

Днем томительно жарко, и они почти все время стараются проводить у воды, или в тени сада, или в маленькой старой - кажется, еще старше, чем дом - библиотеке. Впрочем, Кира и в сад таскает свитки - пользуясь обилием свободного времени, изучает какие-то хитроумные заклинания. Шухей тоже нашел себе интересное чтиво - какую-то явно по случайности в библиотеку попавшую книжку с грунта, пси-хо-ло-ги-чес-кую, - читает, пытается прикладывать прочитанное к знакомым, а потом пересказывает кохаю результаты. В лицах. Тот укоризненно качает головой, а потом не выдерживает и смеется. Как-то незаметно все каждый раз заканчивается тем, что Кира читает дальше свои свитки, прислонившись спиной к дереву, а Шухей мирно дремлет лохматой головой у него на коленях... не более. Хисаги каждый раз смотрит на светлого расслабленного Киру и не решается разрушить атмосферу. "В следующий раз", - твердит он себе, - "в следующий раз обязательно".

Очередной вечер неоправданно быстро перетекает в ночь, Хисаги желает другу добрых снов и уходит к себе, старательно не оглядываясь. Кира молча провожает его взглядом, а потом откидывается на спину и, закинув руки за голову, долго задумчиво разглядывает край навеса на фоне звездного неба.  
Просыпается Шухей от того, что Кира тихонько ложится рядом и обнимает его со спины. Несколько секунд он лежит, не двигаясь и осмысливая, а потом поворачивается лицом к кохаю и встречает его совершенно не сонный серьезный взгляд.  
\- Надеюсь, теперь я достаточно ясно выразился, семпай?  
Шухей чувствует себя тормозом. Очень счастливым и чертовски удачливым тормозом. Он смущенно чешет нос, а потом улыбается.  
\- Да.


End file.
